C C's Dream
by Windrises
Summary: Emperor Charles has a device made to trick C. C. into thinking her happiest dream is actually happening.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Emperor Charles had come up with a plan to distract C. C. from ruining his plans. He had Lloyd Asplund make a device that will make C. C. be stuck in her dream life. What C. C. thought was reality was a dream.

Lloyd approached the Emperor. Emperor Charles said "Start up the device."

Lloyd asked "Are you sure this is right? It's a little dangerous."

Emperor Charles said "I know what I'm doing you fool. Now start up the device before I start up my anger."

Lloyd said "Okay Emperor." Lloyd put the device on C. C.'s head and pressed the start button.

C. C.'s dream:

C. C. was laying on a field of grass. It was sunny. C. C. was wearing a fancy blue dress and had a fancy ring on her finger. C. C. said "What's going on?" Arthur the cat patted C. C. on the head. C. C. said "Thank you, but where are we?"

Empress Marianne smiled and said "You're as confused as always. How cute."

C. C. said "Marianne? How are you here? How am I here? What's going on?"

Empress Marianne replied "Don't expect to get answers if you ask questions that often."

C. C. said "Where are we?"

Empress Marianne replied "We're home of course. Well outside of the house, but close enough to call home."

C. C. said "I don't live here. Where's Lelouch?"

Empress Marianne said "He's getting ready for tomorrow."

C. C. asked "What's going on tomorrow?"

Empress Marianne replied "Wow. You're quite the forgetful girl. Tomorrow you'll marry Lelouch."

C. C. was more confused than ever. She said "That's wrong. You're making stuff up. You're not here! I'm not even here. Besides Lelouch barely even likes me."

Empress Marianne said "You're wrong as usual my future daughter in law. Lelouch loves you more than anybody which isn't saying that much, because that young guy has a lot of hatred in his heart despite all I've done for him!" Marianne calmed down and said "I"ll see you tomorrow my daughter."

C. C. tried to find out what's going on. She walked around and saw a giant pizza restaurant next to the kingdom. She said "This truly is a dream come true."

The manager said "Greetings future wife of the 11th prince of the kingdom."

C. C. said "I would order practically every pizza you have, but I don't know where my wallet is."

The manager said "No need to be so modest future princess. This restaurant was made just so you can have all the pizza you want."

C. C. briefly got distracted by how her excitement over free pizza. She spent a few hours gobbling down pizzas. Since it was a dream C. C. didn't gain weight or even feel that full. She was having too much fun to notice that.

After dinner C. C. didn't know where to walk to next. Anya Alstreim started following her. Anya said "Greetings C. C. It's time for you to try on your wedding dress. Please follow me."

C. C. nervously said "Okay."

C. C. and Anya went to C. C.'s new room in the kingdom. C. C. tried on a green wedding dress. C. C. said "I probably look silly wearing this."

Anya said "You look really fancy future princess."

C. C. looked at herself in the mirror. Despite all the stress and confusion she had recently she smiled. There was note on the table for her from Lelouch. Lelouch had written a love poem for her. It had lots of spelling mistakes, but it was very cute and sweet. C. C. tried to avoid tears of joy.

The next day Lelouch Lamperouge and the others finished getting the wedding ready. Lelouch was wearing a black tuxedo. He said "I look silly."

Suzaku Kururugi said "You don't look silly at all."

Lelouch smiled and said "I do look silly, because I'm standing next to you."

Suzaku asked "Does my tuxedo look too silly?"

Lelouch replied "You always look weird."

Suzaku angrily said "You're going to pay for saying that."

Lelouch said "I'll pay you a few dollars."

Emperor Charles walked up to them and said "Cut it out. There's no need for the groom and the best man to argue on the wedding day."

Lelouch said "I'm sorry buddy."

Suzaku said "Me too." Lelouch and Suzaku hugged.

Empress Marianne said "How cute."

Emperor Charles said "How pathetic."

The wedding guests arrived. Nunnally, Schneziel, Cornelia, Eupehima, and Clovis were all wedding guests. Even Mao was a wedding guest.

Anya was the flower girl. She threw flowers around.

C. C. finally arrived. She was stressed, nervous, and even excited. She walked up the altar.

Diethard Ried said "We're here to unite this prince and this witch in love. If anybody objects -"

Mao screamed "I object!" Everybody got nervous. Mao said "I'm joking." Some of the guests laughed while others facepalmed.

C. C. nervously said "Lelouch before we get to the vows there's something that I need you to answer for me."

Lelouch asked "What is it?"

C. C. asked "Do you actually love me? Please be honest even if it's heartbreaking."

Lelouch said "Honestly at first I had mixed feelings about you, but after getting to know you and after spending so many wonderful months with I've never been happier. I love you 90% + 20% - 30% + 20%. That means 100%."

C. C. smiled and said "Honestly I've never been so confused, but I've never been so happy."

Diethard asked "So do you 2 agree to get married to each other?"

Lelouch and C. C. said "Yes." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

Suddenly there was a explosion. Emperor Charles angrily asked "What's going on?"

Lloyd nervously said "The dream device was overloaded with such a imagination that it blew up."

Emperor Charles angrily said "I might have you demoted you fool!" Lloyd nervously walked away.

C. C. woke up and said "So the most lovely day of my life was fake?"

Emperor Charles said "Yes."

C. C. said "Thank you for giving me the most disappointing day of my life."

Lelouch (dressed as Zero) arrived to save C. C. from the Emperor. He saved her and escaped.

C. C. said "Thank you for saving me Lulu."

Lelouch said "You're welcome. I heard that the Emperor had a device made to put you in a dream."

C. C. said "Um yes. That was rough."

Lelouch said "I heard it made you dream your happiest fantasies."

C. C. nervously said "The device kind of made that happen."

Lelouch asked "What happened in your dream?"

C. C. blushed and said "Nothing that exciting."

Lelouch asked "Was I in your dream?"

C. C. said "Yeah right." C. C. was so tired from all the stress and confusion that she fell asleep. Lelouch cleaned his mask while C. C. slept. C. C. started talking in her sleep. She accidentally said "I'm ready to marry you Lelouch."

Lelouch screamed "What?!" C. C. snuck away.


End file.
